To Be Zeus's Wife
by Eldenfirefly
Summary: A one shot. Hera is fuming about Zeus's infidelities and wonders why she puts up with him. But some how, she can't seem to help loving her husband... Please review! :)


**To be Zeus's Wife**

Hera stalked into the celestial hall, her heels clicking loudly. She railed inwardly at herself. Why did she put up with Zeus! Why did she put up with a god that was such a philanderer, a skirt chaser! Why did she marry a god which did not seem to believe in the sanctity of marriage in the first place! She was a beautiful goddess, at least she felt that she was beautiful enough. Why was it so hard for Zeus to stay faithful!

Hera's footsteps slowed, as her train of thought turned sorrowful. She stopped and sat down by a fountain of water. With a wave of her hand, the bubbling fountain stopped and the water in the pool stilled. Hera stared into water at her reflection. A stunningly beautiful face looked back at her, framed with pink curls. Despite all the centuries of time that had passed, that face had not added a single wrinkle. She made a special trip to the Canathus Spring and bathed there once every year and even Zeus swore that she looked lovelier every year after she emerged from the spring.

Unbidden, the face of Zeus rose within her mind, and Hera felt her heart constrict. Centuries of love and marriage … She wished she could hate Zeus, but she didn't. She still loved her husband after so many years, after so many infidelities. She sighed and raised her head proudly. She was Hera, the formal one and only wife of Zeus. Nothing would ever take that away from her. She rose and walked into their bedroom… and nearly did a double take. There was an unfamiliar girl in their room!

The woman turned around and Hera's jaw dropped.

"Z… Zeus! WHAT are you doing in a female form?!"

She exploded, for at this instant, the Zeus before her was in the form of a stunning and very busty woman! Golden hair crowned her while a set of pretty, mesmerizing eyes looked out from a perfectly shaped face. This Zeus had creamy white smooth skin and a curvaceous body that seemed to be almost bursting with vitality, and it oozed sex appeal too!

"Hera, my love! You came just in time! How do I look?"

Even Zeus's voice was that of a woman as she did a twirl in front of the mirror, observing herself.

"You look stunning, Zeus! I am filled with jealousy at your beauty … oh goddess, what I am doing commenting on how you look! Have you taken leave of your sense utterly? Why are you in the form of a woman! Wait, this isn't another one of your tricks to get into some locked up tower to seduce yet another virginal damsel is it?"

Hera folded her arms and looked at Zeus suspiciously.

"Hera, you wound me. Of course it isn't! I … I am in fact doing this for you!"

Zeus spread her arms extravagantly and then hugged Hera close. She struggled a little, still pouting but even that pout melted when she felt Zeus's hands gently massaging the back of her neck. After centuries of marriage, Zeus knew where all of Hera's buttons were!

"Okay, explain how turning into a woman form is for me?"

Hera shrugged aside the descending haze over herself with some difficulty and asked.

Zeus, didn't stop her gentle ministrations on Hera and continued talking while her other hand caressed up and down Hera's smooth back, already pushing down her clothes to reveal her creamy breasts.

"I know you always get jealous when I go down to earth for fear that some woman will catch me eye. But Dionysus, who is my child, you remember Dion right? Well, Dion requested an urgent meeting. So, just to allay any worries you have, this time I am going to go in this woman form and I will stay in it until I come back. So, you can be rest assured there will be no hanky panky of any sort while I am down on earth this time! Now can you see? I am truly doing all this because you are my queen, my wife and the dearest person in my heart!"

Zeus leaned Hera back onto their majestic celestial bed and traced a finger down her cheekbone even as she made her heartfelt declaration. She didn't stop there and the exploring finger slowly meandered down past Hera's neck, over her collarbone and found delight in teasing one of her breasts.

Hera tried to shrug off the warm sensations surging through her while focusing on what Zeus was telling her, though she was fighting a steadily losing battle.

"F…flattery will get you nowhere with me! I … I know you too well! Dionysus is in the city of Odaiba right? Mnemosyne is there too! You… you just want an excuse to visit your old flame again! I bet the minute you get within ten steps of her, you will be shedding this form and jumping her and… and… mmmpppphhh"

Hera's accusations were conveniently silenced by a forceful intense kiss from Zeus. As their tongues entwined, she couldn't help shuddering with some delight. Zeus's female lips were so soft while her tongue retained the wicked playfulness the male Zeus was so known for. She tried again valiantly when they finally broke for breath after a long interval.

"You… just make sure you stay far way from Mnemosyne you hear me? You have already had nine children with her! I … I won't stand for you to … to… have more… "

Hera almost lost her train of thought again, as Zeus this time kissed her neck heatedly, while her fingers continued to gently massage her breasts. Curse those womanly lips she possessed now! They were so delightfully soft and smooth!

"I hearby swear on all I hold dear that I shall retain this female form from now until I finish my meeting with Dionysus and come back to you, my dear Hera! There! Will that be enough to reassure your heart?"

Zeus said solemnly, hiding a smile as she crawled up over her wife and looked into Hera's eyes earnestly. She then kissed Hera again, this time hugging her close while losing herself within her mouth and tongue. The soft moans coming from Hera told her she had successfully won this round, for no further protests was forthcoming. Instead, Hera hugged Zeus closer and kissed back hungrily.

The third time they break apart for air, Hera just nodded wordlessly, accepting Zeus's vow and said shyly, sounding once again like the blushing maiden Zeus married so many centuries ago instead of a proud married goddess.

"Okay, you win, I believe you. I… I love you Zeus, I always have, I always will … no matter what happens, or what form you take. Even… even if you become a woman! So… so… !"

Hera said, while looking down shyly, away from Zeus's intense gaze. Her face was really red as she stammered out her words renewing her love.

Zeus gave a gentle pat on Hera's head approvingly and then gently tilted her chin so that she was forced to look back directly at her again. She said with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

"Woman I may be, and I can't change back due to my oath, but let's see how much this woman form can pleasure you! Who knows? Perhaps you might prefer me in this form sometimes!"

And without waiting for any further protests from Hera, Zeus dived in and kissed, nibbled, licked and caressed the giggling Hera into submission. Her giggles turned into soft sighs, and then moans of pleasure …

A long time later, when Zeus finally rose from their bed, she left a Hera that was sleeping soundly, totally tired out. Zeus patted her wife's head fondly and kissed her lips once last time. Hera smiled cutely in her sleep at the kiss, and a faint flush appeared on her cheek. Zeus chuckled a little, seeing that even such a gesture was enough to give her wife a rather naughty dream. She tucked the blankets up snugly around Hera's naked form and then walked with hips sashaying towards the door.

She opened the door, looked back at the still sleeping form of Hera and whispered.

"Sleep well, my beloved Hera ..."

Then, Zeus closed the door softly and left for her meeting with Dionysus.


End file.
